


The Crown of Thorns

by PRrrr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, If You Think This Has A Happy Ending You Haven't Been Paying Attention, Misogyny, One Shot, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRrrr/pseuds/PRrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My vision of what will happen to Margaery in the TWOW. Partially inspired by a certain scene from the Tudors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crown of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English. Apologies for potential bad grammar, weird sentence structure, etc.

She was awakened by the sound of opening door.

A figure entered her cell, an old man, small of statue, barefoot and clothed in a heavy roughspun robe.

-High Septon – she declared.

-Your grace – the man bowed his head slightly.

There was little point in trying to convince that holy fool of anything, but she had to try.

-I’m innocent, your holiness. I’m a victim of an intrigue, it’s Cersei’s evil scheme, she’s the one who should be here, not me.

The High Sparrow sighted, and looked at her like a disappointed teacher overseeing a particularly slow pupil.

-Queen Cersei was declared innocent in the eyes of Gods.

Unfortunately, that was true enough, Cersei’s champion has dispatched the faith’s chosen easily enough.

-Are you just going to let her go? You know her well, she’s evil to the bone.

The Septon looked exasperated.

-I would be committing a terrible blasphemy if I doubted the result of a trial by combat. She wouldn't have won if she didn't have Gods on her side.

Does he really believes that? She thought him a fanatic, but not a fool.  

-You should be more concerned about your own predicament, Queen Margaery. You were found guilty of sacrilege, adultery and treason by the seven judges of the Faith.  I've prayed that the Warrior would grant you valor and that the Crone would grant you wisdom to finally acknowledge your crimes. Do you confess?

She didn't give him a response.

-Your final hour on this earth is approaching, do you want to spend it as an unrepentant sinner? You’re a queen, but I also consider you my sister in Faith. Please, allow yourself to be saved from eternal damnation.

Final Hour? She felt dread overtaking her. She wanted to cry. Yet, she kept her composure and smiled.  There was yet another angle to try. Anything to save herself.

-The House Tyrell won’t be pleased if you execute their only daughter. Holy father, I know of your concern for the smallfolks. Do you want to see them massacred by my father’s soldiers? Lord Tarly’s army must be within short distance of King’s Landing.

The holy hypocrite smiled sadly.

-A lot has changed during your captivity, child. Lord Tarly no longer serves your father. He joined a usurper who calls himself Aegon Targaryen, and his army followed him. Other Tyrell forces are currently engaged battling demon worshipers from the Iron Islands. You disappoint me. I hoped to see a changed woman, yet I’m still seeing a court schemer making idle threats.

She had trouble processing information she just received. When she finally did, she could only laugh.

For the first time, the Sparrow looked unsettled.

-Your grace? Do you feel well? – he asked.

No, I don’t feel well. I’m about to get killed.

-Is  a belief in bad luck considered a superstition, your holiness? I feel as if the fate is conspiring against me, but I don’t want to be accused of yet another religious crime.

-Have you considered that what you call bad luck could be Gods dispensing justice on you?

 She finally had enough.

-No. I’m innocent, no matter what you believe, Sparrow. I won’t suffer you any longer. If this is indeed my final hour, then take me to the place of execution immediately. If I still have some time, I would prefer to spend in alone.

He gave her a harsh look.

-As you wish, my queen. There’s indeed time, as I hoped that our conversion would be longer and more fruitful. I’ll tend to the ladies in waiting who followed you in sin and will follow you on the chopping block. I just hope that their hearts are not as blackened as yours.

Wait. They are going to kill them too?

-Your holiness? My ladies in waiting? Some of them are merely children…

-Some of them are, aye. The younger girls, and these convicted of lesser crimes, will be released in due time, once we consider them sufficiently rehabilitated. Your cousins, Lady Megga and Lady Elinor, however, are women grown, and were convicted of treason. To say nothing of your Septa Nysterica. For a woman of faith to take part  in such debauchery, it’s trice as damming. They’ll share your fate.

There was no debauchery, she wanted to yell, but the Sparrow has already turned his back on her. In a moment he was gone, and she was left alone in a cold, small, damp and dark cell.

There was nothing to do but think or sleep. She didn’t believe thinking would do her any good, so she tried to sleep.

She closed her eyes, but the sleep didn’t come. Instead, she saw their faces. They all have come to her.

Renly, Joffrey, Tyrion Lannister. Sansa Stark.

People she used, and discarded in her quest for power. People who were now dead. Renly was a vainglorious fool who only had himself to blame. Joffrey was a monster. But Tyrion, he didn’t do anything to her, yet she willingly allowed him to take the blame for murder. And Sansa, so pure, so innocent, so trusting. She killed her, not with her hands, but surely with her deeds.

It suddenly dawned on her. I’m innocent  of these ridiculous trumpet-up charges, but I did things that were even worse. Just to call myself the queen.

She got on her knees and started praying, repeating the half forgotten verses of the Seven-Pointed Star. That’s how the septas found her about an hour later.

-I’m ready - she said to them.

 

* * * * * * *

She was led outside, shivering in the cold weather. It was almost winter and she was barefoot and wearing only a thin shift. Soon, the septas stopped, leaving her in the custody of a group of warriors sworn to the faith. Among them, she saw was Megga, Elinor and Nysterica. The girls looked like they cried through the whole night. She gave them what she hopped was a reassuring smile.

- Your grace – one of knights walked to her, and she noticed that he had one hand in the back, keeping something hidden.

-Your look underdressed today, my queen. However, I think I’ve found a suitable accessory for the Rose of Highgarden.

He now revealed his ‘gift’. A crown. Crown of thorns.

-You’re mistaken, ser. It’s my grandmother who’s called the Queen of Thorns – she replied curtly.

-I don’t think I’m mistaken. You thought that being a queen meant being above the laws of Gods and man. You thought that your status allowed you to engage in harlotry, debauchery. You were mistaken. You brought shame on yourself and those who served you. The crown of thorns is the only one you’re fit to wear – he responded, putting that piece of peculiar jewelry on her head, and then bowed before her mockingly.

They started the walk. It was a much shorter walk than the one Cersei endured, and crows were smaller too. Humiliating the queens gets old, she concluded, or maybe they’re disappointed that we’re not naked.

Finally, they entered a square where a temporary scaffold has been erected. A decent crowd was already here, and she heard people calling her a whore, harlot, fornicator… Someone has thrown a stone, hitting Megga in the back of the head. She dropped to the ground and started crying, refusing to get up. One of the guards started to walk toward her, but Margaery was faster.

-It will be alright, I promise – she smiled, and helped her to get up.

Soon, they all were on the scaffold, where the High Sparrow and the executioner were waiting for them.

-Good people of King’s Landing! – the sparrow started - before you are standing your condemned sisters, Margaery, Megga, Elinor and Nesterica, who were judged and found guilty of terrible crimes: treason, sacrilege, adultery, lying under the oath….

-Kill them! Kill the whores! – the crowd give their opinion.

-There can be no other penalty than death – the High Septon agreed.

It was time for her to speak up.

-I wish to confess! – she cried, hoping that this statement would stop the sparrow from trying to silence here.

Indeed, he made no move and looked at her expectantly.

-I’m guilty of terrible crimes. I lied, I broke man’s and God’s laws, I caused misery and harm to other people. And for what? For fleeting temporal power, for false glory and comfort.

-I now renounce all of that. All my temporal possessions, money, clothes, jewelry, I wish to donate them to the poor people of King’s Landing, to save them from hunger, illness, death.

-Holy Father – she looked at the High Septon – nobody doubts your integrity, I name you as an executor of my will.

-I’ll attend to that – the sparrow responded.

The crowd cheered. People were chanting her name. A few voices even called for her to be spared. She knew she’s got them.

-I only ask for a single favor, and not for myself – she pointed towards the other condemned.

-These girls are not evil. Their sins are my sins. I deceived them, just as I deceived all of you

-What do you want? – the sparrow asked, and for the first time she found the trace of anger in his voice.

-I ask for the Mother’s mercy to be bestowed on them. Spare them! Spare them! Spare them! – the last words, she shouted, so everyone in the crowd could hear here.

After a moment, she heard hundreds of voices repeating her cries.

-Spare them!

-Have mercy!

-Spare them!

High sparrow walked towards her, and looking at the anger In his eyes she thought he was going to strike her or kill her himself. However, he stopped next to her and then spoke in his usual soothing voice:

-Justice is harsh. Crimes have to be punished…

 She heard some booing in the crowd.

… but justice have to tempered by mercy. I thank you sister, for you confession. Truth to be told, I believe in that moment the Gods were speaking through you.  I grant you your wish, and commute the sentences of your codefendants.

Loud cheers were heard. She saw septa Nysterica praying, and Elinor and Megga bursting into tears. For a short moment, she was triumphant. Then she heard the sparrow speaking again.

-Executioner, do your work.

She saw the masked figure unsheathing his swords, and guards moving slowly toward her. She wouldn’t die dragged around and screaming.

-Megga, will you attend to me? – she asked calmly.

The girl wiped her tears and joined her.

-I will, your grace – she said.

-I told you everything will be alright – she whispered back.

Together, they were walked toward the chopping black.

-Megga, take my crown.

The girl obliged, taking into her hands the crown of thorns.

Margaery turned toward the executioner.

-Ser, I’m afraid I have nothing to give you.

The headsman give her a slight bow.

-Your grace, I’m a man of faith. I don’t require anything more than I already received. Rest assured, I’ll make this quick.

-Thank you – she said quietly.

She got on her knees, then put her head on the block. She heard people crying and shouting: Queen Margeary, Queen Margeary, True Queen.

Even wearing the crown of thorns, I remained the true queen, she thought.

Then the sword moved and the darkness took her.


End file.
